Kurama and Ami
by sailor cat
Summary: well its about me and Kurama and well read it to find out i think its cool
1. Default Chapter

Kurama And Ami  
  
Ok here's the thing this story is about well me this is something that will never happen it has me Ami and well Kurama his my fave guy in anime and manga world! And I have to say that Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine and never will be just to tell you I don't spell very well plz don't make fun of me or my fanfic this story is not for kids under 13!! Careful!! Ok here is the story tell me how ya like it!! It has some bad words in it.  
  
"Nancy!" I yelled "Come on I'm not going to wait any longer!" "Ok, ok, I'm going hold on," Nancy said, "Ok here's the plan I use my sling shot to hit the cheerleaders, ok?" I whispered "Ok" Nancy whispered back "ready?" "Yeah!" "Go!" we ran out of the classroom on to the field were the cheerleaders were "Sling Shot!" The little rock flew and hit one of the cheerleaders "AHHHH" the top cheerleader who was on the very top of the pyramid went falling "all right!" I said "lets start a fight " I told Nancy "ok" she said "Sling Shot!" I yelled making sure nobody heard or saw me it hit the biggest guy and that's when the fight started the big guy punched the kid behind him then the fight got bigger Nancy and I ran in to the hall making sure again that nobody saw us "alright that was perfect now lets see if there's anything good we can take start checking lockers and I check the backpacks got it?" I said "yeah" Nancy said we start to look through the things on the floor and lockers then I heard people talking and footsteps "Nancy" I whispered "get down or run!" I ran and went behind the garbage can Nancy ran behind another garbage can "man I can't believe that fight wonder who started it?" one guy said, "I can't believe you wanted to join it" the second guy said "yeah? Well I wanted to too!" The tall guy said "hmm... I wanted to join too. Stop!" "What is Hiei?" the first guy said, "were not alone" the one called Hiei said "who is it? Is it Botan?" "No" Hiei said "well then who?" said the tall guy then the garbage I was hiding behind knocked over "um.hi? Run Nancy!" I yelled she started to run but stopped "what's wrong?" I yelled, "Well I can't" "why not" "well I can't leave you!" "Man, just go Nancy go!" "I wouldn't move if I were you" the tall guy said "Errrrr!" I growled " why not?" "Well we want to know what your doing here?" "And you are?" I asked, "well I'm Yusuke and the tall one is Kuwabara and the one with the red hair is Kurama and the short one is Hiei and you and your friend what are your names?" "Do you think I'm going to tell you?" I said, "I hope so," Yusuke said "I'm Ami and this is my friend Nancy what do you want?" "Well for starters tell me what you are doing here." "None ya! Nancy!" I yelled, "Gun it!" "Right!" she yelled back "Sling Shot" I pulled the sling shot out and took aim and shot. It hit the floor and black smoke came up. The guys were coughing. We ran out of there as fast as we could "alright Nancy did you get anything" I asked "yeah I found this round thing in a locker it had some Japanese writing on it." She said, "Let me see" she handed it to me "hmmmm" I mumbled, "It says here "He who holds this orb gets the power of all." Wonder what that means." I said. After school Nancy and I went walking home "hey Nancy what do you think about those guys we meet today?" I asked, "I think the guy named Kuwabara is cute, what about you?" "None really I don't care for guys right now but that orb that you found is weird I was looking at it in class and the thing changed colors and then I put it back in my backpack its odd that a person would have a thing like that in a locker" "yeah no kidding let me look at it." "Ok" I hand it to her "hmmmm, I don't know what to think except maybe give you power that's about it" she said then this shadow thing jumped out of the corner and said "give me the orb!" "What the hell?! Sling Shot!" when I said that the orb got stuck on my hand "what the..AHHHH!" I screamed it went in to my skin "AHHH! Get it out!" "Hold on Ami!" Nancy said when she touched my skin where the orb was the orb broke in half "what fuck?!" Nancy yelled then white smoke went around us "what's happening!" we both said "AHHHH! Help!" just as we said that the last thing I saw was Kurama and his friends running to help us and then darkness.  
  
Well I bet you can't wait till next time ill work on it later but for now later! 


	2. Nancy and Ami

Nancy and Ami  
  
Well I'm back I have to say something before you read the story I got a few reviews if you don't like my fanfics its ok but plz don't put anything mean it was my first fanfic ever and I'm just doing this for fun but if you do like it your welcome! ^^ Well read on!  
  
When I came to I was in someone's house "where the heck am I? Where's Nancy? Tell me!" "Calm down you don't need to yell," someone said, "who's there?" I said, "You don't remember me?" he asked, "Should I?" I asked, "Yes. Its me Kurama" he said "Kurama? Oh the guy who stopped us from stealing?" I asked, "You were stealing?" with a surprised look on his face "Well yeah what did you think we were doing? giving out cookies?" I asked he smiled wow he is kind of cute and nice I thought where the hell am I? "Wait now that I remember.where am I?" "Well you're at my house I didn't know where you lived so I brought you here" he said a shocking look on my face "What's wrong?" he asked "That's so not right I need to go home" as soon as I got up I felt dizzy I started to fall then I felt strong arms under me "Whoa! That was weird" I sat down again "Well that's never happened before" I said, "Just sit here I have check on your friend" he said, "Where is she? I have to see her" "She's in my room" "you do know that's not right, right?" "Yes I know but you were on the couch I had to put her somewhere right?" "Good point" I said looking round. He walked to her room or something I wasn't watching or anything because something was on the table near me I got up and kind of walked toward it. Finally I got to the table I picked the item up "PUT IT DOWN!" "AHH!" I dropped it "Don't touch that!" "Why not?" I asked Kurama "why not" I asked again "I can't really tell you." "Why? And how many times do I have to "why?"" I looked at the item I dropped I looked a little closer "Oh my god it's, it's, it's a locket? Eh? You lost me Kurama," I said, "It's not a regular locket," he said turning away "Kurama? What's wrong?" I asked staring at him hard trying to see if he's crying I couldn't see the shadows were covering he's face "Kurama what's wrong? Did someone you loved give it to you? Or did some girl give it to you?" I asked "I .I.." he was cut off by a scream "AHHH!" "Oh no Nancy!" we ran toward the scream in to the room "NANCY!" her body was floating over the bed and she looked like she was in pain "Nancy" I yelled the window was open "Kurama help her!" he ran up to her but before he could even touch her something zapped him and he went flying right in to the wall "Kurama!!!" oh no Nancy, Kurama, I don't like this I went and tried to help Nancy "Nancy! Nancy can you hear me? Nancy please don't die on me!" I yelled I ran up and tried to help her "Ami .. Ami .." she was talking but that wasn't her voice "Nancy is that you?" her face was pale and her mouth was full of blood "Ami you . must get . out of .. Here they are after the . orb they got one. part of it .Ami you were. the only best friend I had . if only I. .Were .a better friend.to you.." "Nancy? Nancy? NANCY!!! God nooooo! Please god no!" I started to cry Nancy you were the best friend not me I wasn't here to protect you Nancy you were the best I wish it was me dead not you her body started to fall back on the bed one of her hands were closed I got closer the her body her mouth was still bloody I took her hand and opened it was a picture of me and her at my birthday that I have a few years ago. Flash back! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey Ami! Smile!" "Ahh Nancy! Don't do that you know I hate that!" "Come on Ami lets get a picture of us! So that way when we become the worlds greatest thieves they can put this picture of us on America's most wanted!" "Nancy it wouldn't be America's most wanted it would be Worlds most wanted!" "Yeah your right Ami" "ha hahahaha." Flash back over ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nancy I will kill who ever did this to you I swear I wiped off my tears "THERE GOING TO PAY I SWEAR!!" I screamed "uhhh . what happened?" he got up off the floor walked to the bed "god what happened to her?!!" he said with shocked look "someone killed her now I have to go" I said looking down see wouldn't see that I cried "where are you going?" he asked "Ami?" "I'm going to make sure that the person who killed her" I looked at her lifeless body then at Kurama "Die's" my only friend was killed because of a stupid thing we found in a locker? I thought what is this thing she found that was so important that got her killed? "Ami I'm sorry that your friend is dead do you know why anybody would do this?" he asked "Kurama before you and your friends came we were stealing some lockers and my friend found some kind of orb we didn't know what it was then after school something came out and said "give me the Orb" I was going to fight the thing but this orb thing got stuck on my hand and then when Nancy touched it and it broke in half and then this smoke came out of nowhere and that's the last thing I saw" Kurama only looked at Nancy's body "we have to find out what that orb does and why its so important" he said  
  
Well that's it again more to come! 


	3. The Fight Of Life

The Fight Of Life  
  
Well I know that I messed up on my other fanfic I'm sorry ok I have to write this Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. I don't want to tell you what's going to happen just read ^^ I'm so happy!  
  
"Kurama will you help me?" I asked still crying because my only best friend died right in front of me "of course" he whispered I think he had a tear in his eye but I didn't say anything then we heard a knock on the door Kurama turned away from the body and went out of the room "Oh Nancy" I whispered "You said we'd be the worlds best thieves but your gone now I'm left what am going to do now? Nancy I will avenge your death but for now." I take out my sling shot and then.. "Nancy you were the best thief in the world" I said "Sling Shot!" I shot at the lifeless body my energy flew with the rock it hit her and then her body disappeared "good-bye Nancy" tears start to from in my eyes "WHAT! She died!" a voice said I wipe away the tears Bam! The door slammed in to the wall "where where I don't see anything!" Kuwabara said, "That's because there is no body." I said slowly making sure that I didn't cry while I said it "Ami where's Nancy's body?" Kurama asked, "I took care of it." "What do you mean "took care of it"?" "Its none of your concern." I turned away and walked out of the door "is it just me of does she have problems?" Kuwabara asked, "Her only friend died you dumb ass." A shadow figure said "Hey Hiei did you see what she did?" Yusuke asked Hiei stepped out of the shadow "she did what any friend would do" "what's that?" Hiei looked at the bed "find out by your self" he said with out looking at Kuwabara "Hiei did you see what killed her?" Kurama asked "No" he said and started to walk toward the door "but what she did was the best thing she could do if she keeps her promise then she might need our help" and with that said he left the room "a promise? What promise?" Kuwabara asked with a weird look on his face "you really are an idiot Kuwabara" Yusuke said and they all left the room . in the living room "NONE OF YOU ARE GOING ANYWHERE!" I yelled, "Whoa hey what did we do?!" Yusuke said backing up "someone is going to die" I said I start to move closer and then I took out my sling shot then I aim and fire "Sling Shot!" I yelled then I felt a little push on my side and then darkness and I found out that Hiei knocked me out cold ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Nancy? Nancy are you here?" I said "Ami . Ami is that you?" a voice said "Nancy!" I was so happy to see her "Nancy who hurt you please tell me" I was begging but I didn't care "Ami why were you going to kill Kurama and the others?" she asked I think I saw a tear in her eye "I didn't mean to I guess I was mad and didn't know what I was doing" "Ami find them find them and I'll be back to be friends with you don't worry about me worry about your life later Ami I have to go I'll be with you where ever you go bye" "Nancy wait! Wait! Don't leave me!" the dream started to fade and then what was left was a memory of my only friend ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Uhhh .." I was starting to wake up from the dream "Ow!" I felt the pain in my side then I remembered yesterday "oh great they must hate me now" I said out loud "no not yet." "Who's there?" I asked, "Open your eyes I think that will help" the voice said I thought to my self * that would help * I open my eyes "Oh its you Yusuke where everyone else?" I asked I sat up "Kurama is sleeping in the room Kuwabara is sleeping on the floor near where your sleeping" I look down and just as he said there's Kuwabara sleeping just for fun and to see what he would say I stepped on him right on the face his eyes opened first and I smiled at him a mean grin for fun "humuhmyuska!!" he mumbled "hi Kuwabara!" I said evil grin on my face "good morning huh?" I moved my foot "Ah she's going to kill me!" he got up so fast that I got dizzy just a little "I'm not going to kill you I was mad and I didn't know what I was doing" I said "but if you want to die I will" I said in a evil voice "yeah right you won't kill me would you?" he asked unsure "maybe I'll think about it just." I got up and moved closer to Kuwabara "..Don't.." one more step "..Get me.." I was right in front of him now so close I can hear him getting scared "..MAD!" he jumped so high that he hit his head on the ceiling "I'm just kidding Kuwabara gezz I can't believe that you get scared so easily" I said laughing "what's going on?" I heard a sleepy voice in back of me "is it morning?" I turned around it was a girl I never seen before "who are you?" I asked "huh? Oh you must be Ami right?" she asked "yeah so?" I said walking over to her "hi my name is Botan!" I stared at her "Botan?" I said still staring "yeah Botan is a friend of mine" Yusuke said "a girlfriend?" I asked "huh!?" he was blushing "no way!" he said "then why are you blushing? Are you lying?" I asked he was turning red so red he looked like a tomato "oh no I'm not with him I'm just a friend" Botan said "oh well then ok!" I said happily then I heard a knock on the door "I'll get it!" Kuwabara said and ran toward the door *I think he was trying to get away from me * I thought * good * "Hi!" a girl came in to the living room smiling "Who are you?" she asked "the name is Ami and you?" I asked, "Oh my name is Keiko." She said "Hey Keiko! Did you get anything for me?" Yusuke asked running up to her * maybe I should see what Kurama is doing * I thought I walked out of the living room they were talking about me I could tell Kuwabara was tell them what I did last night and this morning I walk toward the door and stopped I heard something then the door opened "Oh! I mean oh hi Kurama what's up?" he looked at me "Kurama are you ok?" "It's nothing" he smiled  
  
I don't want to leave you like this but I have to! Well bye-bye! I'll write more later! ^^ I'm so evil! 


	4. Nancy Is Back

Nancy Is Back  
  
Make's you wonder huh? Well I don't want to spoil it so read! Oh and Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine nor is the cast or anything really so read I'm so happy!  
  
"Kurama what were you doing in the bed room?" I asked, "I was sleeping" he said then he looked down "Kurama" I said slowly "Hey! Kuwabara! Gimme my soda back!" "No way! I saw it first its mine!" "Kuwabara!!" "We better get Kuwabara and Yusuke away from each other if not they will bring the house down" he said with a little smile "ok" I said * I wonder why he's acting like this maybe its because of last night * "GIMME MY SODA BACK!" I could hear Yusuke yelling at Kuwabara * I'd better help * I ran toward them I could see Kuwabara sticking his tongue out at Yusuke and Yusuke trying to get past Kurama and Keiko helping Kurama I didn't see Hiei he's probably find a demon or something Kurama and the others told me about there past I didn't tell them mine I will sooner or later "hey Yusuke and Kuwabara you might want to let go of the soda!" I said with my sling shot in my hand " oh man she's going to kill us!" Kuwabara said they both let go of the soda I ran so fast nobody saw me at least I think "got ya" I said standing next to Kurama "hey I didn't see you gimme my soda!" they both said at the same time "no its mine" then they got in to the fight again for getting I was even there * well I guess I'll drink the soda * I opened it that's when Hiei came in "stop fighting you idiots" he said with no expression on he's face * what side of the bed did he wake up on? * Then I remembered Yusuke saying something about that "hey guy's!" a girl with blue hair up in a pony tail with something in her hand "hm?" she looked at me "who are you?" she asked "depends" I said "huh? Well aren't you nice?" she said looking at me "oh sorry I forgot Botan this is Ami and Ami this is Botan" Yusuke said still holding Kuwabara's hair then punching him "nice to meet you Ami!" she said with a smile "hi" I said not looking * what if she's Kurama's girlfriend * I thought hoping its not "anyway I .. Ami can you please leave the room its something important but not for you" Botan said "fine" I said not looking at her or the others and I went to Kurama's room I closed the door but I left it open just enough to hear what there saying "ok there's a big problem there's been a stolen object from the spirit world and I need you guy's to find it" Botan said "well can you tell us what it is?" Yusuke said "yeah" Kuwabara said, "well it's an orb and it has some writing on it and its very old it will give the demon or human a lot of power it was said that the thing that holds it gets power but it depends on the person or demon if the person is good the power will be good and will do anything for the person or demon but if the person or demon is evil the power will be evil and will destroy anything the person or demon say's to destroy its very small it will fit in the hand of a human person" she said "you must be very careful in finding it if it gets in the wrong hand it will be death!" she said "what" Yusuke said "what if the person or demon doesn't know about the orb and finds it?" "Well we must find the person before anything happeneds!" she said I come out of the bedroom I stand and stare at Botan "Botan what if the orb broke in half?" I asked shaking "you heard me?" she asked sweating "YES! Tell me Botan what if the orb broke in half!" I yelled "please Botan tell me" "well I'm not really sure" she said I started to cry a little "what you mean to tell me that Ami has the orb?!" Yusuke said "well not really" Kurama said, "half of it was in her friend Nancy" "oh yeah but I wonder what happened to her body" Kuwabara said I was about to say something but this light came up in the middle of the room and this body came up "OH!" I said out loud "I'm back and I want the other half of the orb!" said the body "GIVE ME THE ORB!!" * oh my god it's Nancy! *  
  
well that's about it somebody told me to do it like this tell me if you like it if not tell me well ill do more later but for now bye-bye! 


	5. The Orb

The Orb  
  
Well my stories are ok to some people not all but I'm happy that some people like it! It means so much to me reviews are nice I like them anyway here's where I have to say Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine and never will be unless they give it to me * hopes * anyway have fun reading my fanfic ^^!  
  
"Nancy! It's you! Your back!" I start to run to her with tears in my eyes "I don't know who you are but I do know that you have the other half of the orb give it to me" I stop "Nancy you don't remember me? Nancy its me Ami you have to remember me!" I said with tears coming down my face "she doesn't remember the orb took her memories away" Hiei said "what? No, no I can't let this happen I have to help her" I get closer "wait Ami don't touch her!" Kurama said I didn't hear him I touched her arm "Nancy!!" I yelled this white lighting came out of nowhere and came down on me "AH!" I screamed but I still held on the more I held on the more it hurt "Nancy I'm not going to leave you I'm not getting go!" I yelled, "Get off me! You stupid human!" she yelled but I didn't let go * no way am I letting go I'm not going to lose her again * I thought "Ami!" I could hear them telling me to let go but I didn't listen I didn't want to I held on and it felt like a lifetime "Nancy I know you're in there just remember when we met!" I yelled  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back! --------------------------------------------- It was the end of the school day I was walking in the hallway and I heard something "Get off me!" a little girl voice said, "Hey what are you dorks doing?" I asked when I got in the room I saw a little girl on the floor crying and two guys coming near her "you better get out of here kid before I hurt you!" a tall guy with really bad breath said, "Leave the a little one alone! Come on fight me," I said "your just a kid all I have to do is sit on you!" the fat guy said he walked toward me "hm, you know what they say "the bigger they are the harder they fall" and I think I'm going to prove it!" I said I bring out my sling shot aimed "Sling Shot!" and shot the fat guy in the forehead he felt he's head and fell and was out cold "well then," I said aiming at the tall guy "what about you?" "UM ya know I have to go I got um work um yeah bye!" he said and started to run "Sling Shot!" I said and it hit him in the back and then he fell in to a garbage can and knocked out cold after a few feet I turned my head the girl "hey are you ok?" I said and walked toward her "don't touch me! Please don't hurt me" she curled in to a ball "hey I'm not going to hurt you I'm not like that" I said I took one more step "I don't want to be alone" she said "huh? Hey why are you on the street? Did those guy's kidnap you?" I asked "no" she started to cry "hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," I said backing up "no it's ok I lost my parents to a bunch demons" she said wiping away her tears "WHAT! DEMONS?" I said out loud she started to cry again "oh I'm sorry I, I didn't know" I said "it's ok I don't have any where to go I'm lost" I looked at her and smiled "well I have a place you can come and stay with me!" I said * I don't want her to die out here * "are you sure I can?" she asked, "Sure don't worry about it hey what's your name?" I asked, "Oh my name is Nancy," she said with a smile and a few tears in her eyes "the name is Ami Cast but just call me Ami ok?" I said helping her up from the floor "ok, Ami and you can call me Nancy ok?" she said, "ok Nancy lets go home," I said and then we walked out of the room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------End Of Flash Back! --------------(Long Wasn't)------------- I looked up at Nancy "GET OFF ME!" she said she knocked me hard into the floor "Nancy" I yelled * oh no what if she never remembers* I thought * the orb must of given her the evil powers but she isn't evil I least I don't think * "hey you!" Kuwabara said, "Why are you being so mean to your friend?" Yusuke asked, "I told you I'm nobody's friend!" she yelled and then she shot lighting at everyone "AAAAAHHH!" I could hear everybody's screams and yells * I have to stop this * "Nancy! Stop your hurting me!" I yelled and she stopped the lighting "Ami.NO I don't have nobody to care for me NO!" she put her hands on her head and started to scream "NO I HAVE NO FRIENDS! AH!" she said her hands still on her head she closed her eyes shut tightly and disappeared "Nancy you left me alone again" I said and fell to the looked around looking at everyone I guess they must of fallen to the floor after the lighting and I curled up on the floor and cried after I cried I got up wiping the tears away I went and picked up Yusuke and put him on the couch and then I picked up well dragged Kuwabara and laid him on the floor next to the couch and then I picked up Hiei which by the way is very light and put him on the floor next to Kuwabara then I picked up Kurama too. I put him next to the wall "Ami." he said "ah!" he scared me I dropped him "oh sorry Kurama you scared me" I said smiling "Ami are you ok?" he asked "yeah I'm fine but you look badly hurt I never thought that lighting could hurt all of you guys" I said I laid him down on the floor "thank you Ami" he said "hey what are friends for?" I said * my friends? Wow my friends that's nice but no matter what I will save Nancy whatever it takes * Kurama fell asleep on the floor I put Keiko and Botan in the bedroom I put blankets on all of them I cleaned up the soda I dropped and I fell asleep on the floor near Kurama ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was dark then I heard "I can't believe you!" a voice said, "Who's there?" I yelled, "I hate you!" another voice said, "you can't do anything!" another voice said, "please tell me who's there!" I yelled "your in idiot" a smaller voice said "your nothing but a thief!" "NO! Stop please, Stop!" I yelled ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "NO!" I screamed, "STOP!" "Ami, wake up!" somebody was shacking me "Ami!" I opened my eyes "Kurama?" I asked "Kurama!" I hugged him making sure he was really there "Ami what's wrong?" he said I let him go "Kurama there's something I have to tell you and the others." I said looking down "what is it" he asked  
  
Well I bet you cant wait tell next time huh? I cant help it it's fun doing fanfics! Well more later bye-bye! 


	6. Ami The Thief

Ami The Thief  
  
Sounds good right? Hope ya like it oh and I have to say this Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine and never will be * still hoping * anyway I hope you like it again so read on and please don't write any thing bad ^^' ok I'll stop buggn' read! I still can't spell!  
  
"What is it that you have to tell us?" Yusuke asked "it couldn't have waited till tomorrow?" Kuwabara asked while scratching his head and then yawed "no it can't wait Kuwabara" I said, "well then what is it?" Hiei demanded, "ok well I hope all of you are sitting down" I said I looked around and everyone was sitting "never mind" I said trying to find a seat "what's so important that we can't eat?" Yusuke said putting his hand on his stomach rubbing it "well see I told Kurama already so I guess I have to tell you guys too, when we first met you know in the hallway? Anyway Nancy and I were stealing things from.." "STEALING?!" everybody said at the same time with the same look of shock on there face "whoa, Why? Why do something like that?" Botan asked "That's not good if we have a." "A THEIF!" Kuwabara yelled, "stay away from me!" he got up and started to the door "Kuwabara! Don't move my aim is very good so if I were you I wouldn't move" I said in the aiming position he froze "Kuwabara go and sit down" I said not moving "um. would you really do that?" Kuwabara asked "depends if I'm in a good mood or bad mood guess which one mood I'm in now Kuwabara" I said he walked backwards and sat down "good idea Kuwabara now." I sat back down ". back to my story well I told Nancy that we were supposed to find stuff to steal and sell to get money for the place where we were staying but I lied to her I know now I shouldn't have done that" I said I looked at Kurama he just looked at me waiting for me to continue "I was looking for the Orb" I said "but you asked what would happened when it broke in half and you also said you didn't know anything about the Orb" Yusuke said "yeah you were crying too" Kuwabara added "anyways" I said "I wanted to find it so that way I can help Nancy see .." I said, "It was the end of the school day I was walking in the hallway and I heard something "Get off me!" a little girl voice said, "Hey what are you dorks doing?" I asked when I got in the room I saw a little girl on the floor crying and two guys coming near her "you better get out of here kid before I hurt you!" a tall guy with really bad breath said, "Leave the a little one alone! Come on fight me," I said "your just a kid all I have to do is sit on you!" the fat guy said he walked toward me "hm, you know what they say "the bigger they are the harder they fall" and I think I'm going to prove it!" I said I bring out my sling shot aimed "Sling Shot!" and shot the fat guy in the forehead he felt he's head and fell and was out cold "well then," I said aiming at the tall guy "what about you?" "UM ya know I have to go I got um work um yeah bye!" he said and started to run "Sling Shot!" I said and it hit him in the back and then he fell in to a garbage can and knocked out cold after a few feet I turned my head the girl "hey are you ok?" I said and walked toward her "don't touch me! Please don't hurt me" she curled in to a ball "hey I'm not going to hurt you I'm not like that" I said I took one more step "I don't want to be alone" she said "huh? Hey why are you on the street? Did those guy's kidnap you?" I asked "no" she started to cry "hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," I said backing up "no it's ok I lost my parents to a bunch demons" she said wiping away her tears "WHAT! DEMONS?" I said out loud she started to cry again "oh I'm sorry I, I didn't know" I said "it's ok I don't have any where to go I'm lost" I looked at her and smiled "well I have a place you can come and stay with me!" I said * I don't want her to die out here * "are you sure I can?" she asked, "Sure don't worry about it hey what's your name?" I asked, "Oh my name is Nancy," she said with a smile and a few tears in her eyes "the name is Ami Cast but just call me Ami ok?" I said helping her up from the floor "ok, Ami and you can call me Nancy ok?" she said, "ok Nancy lets go home," I said and then we walked out of the room." I said and then I got up "where are you going?" Keiko asked ** I forgot about her ^^** "I need something to drink if I talk to long I get thirsty" I said BAM! Every body fell to the floor "I can't believe this!" Kuwabara yelled "I think I can she isn't the type who cares for others" Hiei said "and you are?" I asked I got my soda and sat back down "ok back to my story I took her to my house and she lived with me for about four years but I didn't tell her that it was one of my men that killed her parents I didn't have the heart to." I said and I could fell tears come down my cheeks I looked around and I could see Yusuke and Kuwabara holding back there anger and Hiei he didn't say anything and he didn't even look shocked "when I found out I killed them and I never did anything like that ever again so I tried to make her life good and I cheer her up as much as I could but now." I said softly with the tears rolling down my face and on to my hand ". I have nobody to care for or anything I'm alone now." I said getting up "now I have to help my friend and I need you guys I know you must hate me right now but it's not for me please its for Nancy I want you to see how nice you guys are" I said smiling "I'm not sure you are a thief what if this is a trick?" Yusuke said getting up wiping a small tear way "yeah I mean its not that we don't like you or anything 'well she does scare me'" he said under his breath "please help me I know I'm not the best person to trust but please?" I begged, "Do you even know where she is?" Hiei asked I look at him and give him a small smile and I think he blushed and then he turned away "I happen to know where she might be" I said "but you need to be careful because where she is it's the worst place to die" I looked around Keiko looked down, Botan looked away, Hiei looked liked he wanted to go I guess to beat something up, Kuwabara looked like he didn't know "I'm for it!" I looked at Yusuke "it sounds like fun" Kuwabara said "sounds good to me" Hiei said "anything to help a friend" Kurama said I looked at him and I started to cry happily I walked over to Kurama and hugged him and he hugged back and we stood there ** this is for Edward who was so mean to me: P** "hum?" everybody looked at us we blushed and I jumped back one step "are we going or what?" Yusuke asked "um. yeah" I said, "We have to go to my place to get a few things" we all left out the door then after an hour of walking we got to my place I opened the door and walked in "this place didn't change a bit" I said walking around the house the couch and table were collecting dust I walk to the hallway where the bathrooms and bed rooms were "you know you guys can come in" I said out loud they came in "wow this place is big" I heard Yusuke say they where talking and I heard someone in back of me and then I smelled roses "Kurama?" I said "yeah" I heard him say I walked to my room and then I heard the others behind Kurama "WHOA!" I turned around "nice room huh?" I said smiling I looked at my room I had wallsrcolls all over my room and my bed was filled with stuffed animals and the floor was soft and I had mirrors all over the room "wow this is nice wish I had a place like this" Yusuke said "just not with the girl stuff" "ok I need to get a few things in the closet" I said I walked across the room and opened the closet and I found all my things "ok I found them" I said out loud * my swords, my knives, and some smoke bombs * I thought I put my things in my pockets and my sword I put the strap on my back and put the sword on my back then I left the room and went in to Nancy's room looking around and I walked over to her closet and looked for something and I found something that it scared me so much that I screamed.  
  
I think that's really good huh? Well I hope ya like it I'll write more later and Edward you need to be nicer and Kurama is not all yours! That's it remember more later! Bye-bye 


	7. Ami's World

Ami's World  
  
I couldn't think of a good name so I thought heck why not so I did hope ya like my fanfic! Oh and Yu Yu Hakusho cast and show isn't mine never will be but soon it will! Mwhaahaahaa! Ok so read on! I forgot the manga that's not mine neither. Just to say I should have said in the first chap. but I didn't so I did it now ^^  
  
"AH!" I screamed till Kurama came and stood right next to me and hugged me **hee hee** well he really tried to stop me from screaming I didn't think I would ever stop "what's wrong?" I heard Yusuke ask that's the last thing I heard I fell to the floor I think an hour past "uh, where am I?" I asked it was dark I couldn't see who was next to me all I heard was soft breathing I felt around for something then I felt something soft and I moved my hand down and felt lips ** ^^ ** I blushed and moved my hand up and felt eyes the thing was they were open "who's there?" I whispered "you will see in the morning go back to sleep" it was a guy voice I could tell "Kurama?" I asked "shhhh" the voice said and I felt a hand on my head I laid down it was so soft I fell asleep next time I woke up it was bright I looked at where I was it looked like Kurama's room I think it was because it was so plain it looked so boring but at the same time cool I looked to my side where I felt someone's lips I looked nobody was there but there had to be somebody in here because there were my stuff on the floor and someone had to have cared for me while I was out. I got up went to the mirror and looked at myself I was about 5'9" Kurama was a little taller then me I had long brown reddish hair I had green eyes I wore my fighting outfit the only thing I ever wore but there was something different about what I was wearing it was missing something yeah my sword I guess I couldn't sleep with that on then something caught my eye I started to blush there was a big beautiful flower on my head it was red and white it was pretty I knew who was by my side now it was Kurama * was he on the bed with me? * I thought I blushed even more I heard some voices "is she ok?" I heard a voice say, "I hope so," a girl voice said, "So Kurama did you do anything with her while she was sleeping" a sneaky voice said sounded like Yusuke I heard the door opening I ran right back to the bed and faked being asleep I heard Kurama and Yusuke saying what happened last night and heard Kuwabara yelling at Yusuke telling him to shut up and Botan talking about something Kurama was telling everybody to be quiet I opened my eyes pretending I was just waking up "huh?" I mumbled, "What's up guys?" they just looked at me "huh?" I stared at Kurama I got out of the bed and stretched my arms and then I walked out of the door * Nancy why didn't you tell me? * I thought to myself * I found a picture of Yusuke and Kurama and everyone else but it wasn't a nice picture she drew it herself I could tell every one in the picture was.dead or dieing it was really bad and next to the drawing was a note that said ' those spirit detectives will die nobody is going to take my only friend away not even Kurama' * I was so scared but I still don't know why I screamed it was weird I was praying that Kurama and the others didn't see it I went to the living room finding a sit I didn't feel like eating I wanted to be with Kurama but not now I knew if I hung around them they would get hurt I didn't want that so I got back up grabbed some food and opened the door then I felt a arm around me "let me go, Kurama" I said I could tell it was him the smell of roses was always around him "where are you going?" he asked "I'm going away from here" I said "why?" I looked down and I could feel tears coming "because Kurama I hate you" I said I felt his arm relax "what?" I could hear his voice sounding sad "I hate you and the others Kurama don't come after me or else I'll kill you" I said then I opened the door and the last thing I said to Kurama was "I will miss you Kurama I wish you could help me but I don't want you getting hurt" I said in a whisper then I took off I was jumping off walls and over buildings I wanted to go back and tell every one that I feel sorry for what I said but I knew I had to stop Nancy from doing something bad and to help her and to tell the truth who killed her parents I made it to the park where she and I played I looked around making sure nobody saw anything I said a few magic words that opened up a whirling doorway I walked into it then I heard voices I knew who it was too. * Why? * I asked myself * Kurama your going to get killed go back * "go away!" I yelled, "Hey no way were all friends we can help you!" Yusuke yelled back "besides" Kuwabara yelled, "we want to fight too!" all of them were there even Hiei who looked the same as usual * Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama * I thought * Kurama * they all ran into the doorway "careful Kuwabara you might brake something" Yusuke teased "shut up will ya?" Kuwabara yelled then they started to fight Yusuke was pulling on Kuwabara's ears and Kuwabara was pulling his cheeks "god these two act like little kids" I said, "that's because they are" Hiei said coldly "HEY!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei "I'm not a kid! But on the other hand Hiei you look like a kid!" "Your right my mistake your no child you're an idiot" Hiei said "why you." Kuwabara was about to grab Hiei but I said "KUWABARA! Stop it where here!" I opened the door and there was a castle right in front of us "whoa!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said at the same time "welcome to my world" I said "wow it got bigger the last time I came" then we felt the ground shock under us "WHOA!" we all said we fell onto the ground I hit the ground on my butt "Ow! That hurt" I said then the ground stopped shacking "WHO GOES THERE?" a big and power voice said "the name is Ami!" I said "AMI CAST?" the voice said "your back?" the voice got smaller "Koko? Is that you?" I asked "AMI!" a little fuzzy thing came out of nowhere and ran up my arm "Ami your back I'm so happy to see you again! There's something must tell you" he looked around and saw the others "who are they?" Koko asked, "Oh I forgot," I said and walked over to the guys "this is Yusuke" I pointed to him "this is Hiei" I pointed to him "this is Kuwabara" I pointed to him "isn't he a little weird?" Koko asked, "hey watch it you little rat!" Kuwabara grabbed Koko but he jumped up and hit Kuwabara's head "OW!" "Koko be nice and come back here" I said he jumped up and landed on my shoulder "and" I said walking over to Kurama "this is Kurama" I looked at him and gave him a worried look "Koko what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked looking at him "its Nancy" he said a blank look on my face I could tell because Koko looked me weird "Ami? Ami are you ok?" he asked poking my face "anyway Nancy wants to see you." He said I went pale "What did you say?" Kurama said, "Nancy wants to see you but nobody can get into the castle because she put traps on everything I have to go now bye-bye Ami!" he said and ran off "Ami are you ok?" Kurama asked, "Nancy is back" I said slowly I started to run "Ami!" Kurama yelled after me I turned my head just to see him "go back home! This is my fault not yours!" I said, "What the hell we came here to fight!" Yusuke said they started to run after me I guess I didn't care I wanted them to help me "fine if you die its not my fault its yours!" I yelled to them we came up to the castle entrance "well here goes nothing" I said "you'd better pray you don't die I'm not going to save you" I said Kurama I'll help you you're different story * let the fight begin * I thought  
  
I'm so evil anyway I bet ya can't wait till the next story huh? I love this anyway please review I love reading them please? Thank you! * Jumps up and down happily and smiling * anyway I'll write more later bye-bye! 


	8. The Voice

The Voice  
  
I wonder what's going to happen * thinks * even I don't know! I just make thing up as I go! Just read anyway Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine nor is the cast and anything else I write well read on ** if I don't write somebody going to kill me ** READ! * Starts to write * sorry it took so long I'm back in school and I have a ton of homework sucks I barely have time to do the fanfics. So read on.  
  
"Whoa! That's a big castle," Yusuke said looking at the castle "how do you pay for this?" Kuwabara asked I looked at him. "I didn't pay for anything," I said coolly "really? How did you get it?" Yusuke asked, "I killed for it" I said not looking at Yusuke "WHAT!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time "your kidding me, right?" Yusuke asked, "nope I'm not, look there's the door lets go" I said we ran toward the door I put my hand on the door "Open!" I yelled then the door opened slowly CRRRRRECK! "Hello? Anybody home?" I yelled it echoed back 'Anybody home?' "Guess not huh?" I said smiling "that's not funny" Kuwabara said looking seriously at me "I'm just trying to lighten you guys up" I said walking forward "come on we'd better go before-" I didn't have time to finish what I was going to say the floor started to move "WHOA!" I heard Kuwabara screaming and Yusuke yelling "AH!" we started to fall "hold on were going for a long RIDE!" I yelled at them I don't think Kuwabara heard me from the screaming he was doing we fell then I remembered something, something very bad "oh no I forgot I took out the nets!" I yelled Kurama looked at me "forgot the nets?" he asked, "What do mean?" tears started to come to my eyes "the nets are the only thing I have to save us and I took them out!" I yelled, "Were going to die!" "Hold on!" Yusuke yelled, "You mean to tell me there isn't a net to save us? Oh crap!" he put his hands on his head shacking it Kuwabara was still screaming * oh no I'm going to get everybody killed! What am I going to do now? * Then I saw something it was a rope small but it will do "guys!" I turned to them "hold on to me!" Kurama wrapped his arms around my neck Hiei got my leg * good thing I wearing pants * I thought Yusuke had to help Kuwabara get to me they held on to my waist "HOLD ON!" I yelled they tighten their grip on me * here comes the rope * I thought * please let me get it! * "Here goes nothing!" I said I put out my arms then I felt the rope on my fingers and grabbed it "AH!" the pain went through my arms * they weigh to much * "Err!" I growled, "You guys need to lose some weight" I looked around trying to find a way to get out of here "there!" I yelled "the door!" they looked over and saw the door "how do we get over there?" Yusuke asked "that's pretty far away" Kuwabara said "I'll try to pull us over there" I said trying not to let go I pulled and 3 feet near the door I started to slip "guys you have to jump for it I'm slipping!" I said Yusuke jumped and made it so did Hiei and Kuwabara "Kurama jump I'm going to fall I don't want you to die!" I said, "I'm not going to leave you" he said looking at me "Kurama" I looked at him "JUMP!" I let go I started to fall * I let Nancy and the guys down Kurama I loved you so much * I closed my eyes then I felt something on my arm something warm then a tight grip "hold on Ami I'm not going to let go" I opened my eyes and looked up "Kurama?" I said, "see I told you I wasn't going to leave you" he said smiling "all right Kurama!" Yusuke said jumping around "Kurama ya saved her!" Kuwabara said "wish it was me" Hiei just stood there Kurama pulled me up and then we were all at the door I bent down and put my finger on the floor "what are you doing?" Kuwabara asked "something" I said getting back up "looks like we got a fight on our hands" I looked at Kurama "its something I learned a few years back don't worry about it" I said we started to walk "COME, COME AND FIGHT ME YOU WEAKLINGS I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!" the ground shock when the voice said that "who the hell was that?" Yusuke asked looking around "whoa that was to powerful. The person or thing that said that must be big" Kuwabara said "or a big ego" Hiei said "I know who it is," I said "its Naku." **I don't know what Naku means it just sounds cool** "who?" Yusuke asked "Naku one of the guys in my gang the strongest one there is" I said "not as strong as me!" Yusuke said, "What do ya mean? I'm the strongest!" Kuwabara said pointing at himself "ya right you're the one who has a weakness for kittens!" Yusuke said pointing at Kuwabara then they started to stick their tongues out at each other "hey you two where going to fight stop wasting all of your energy on each other!" I yelled at them "come on Naku hates to wait" we started to walk the we saw a door with bright light behind it "here's the door we better go in." I said, "How big is this guy?" Kuwabara asked "pretty big. So who's going to fight first?" I asked smiling "I'll take him on" Yusuke said "alright lets go" I said I opened the door and looked in "WHOA!" we all said the chamber was big it had swords everywhere weapons on the floor 4 doors in each corner then we saw a big gate in the middle of the room "AMI YOU BACAME SOFT OVER THE YEARS NOW IT LOOKS LIKE I'm GOING TO HAVE TO BEAT YOU AND YOU WEAK LITTLE PALS!" A voice said then a shadow appeared and then a body "IF YOU WERE SMART THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IVE GOT EVEN BETTER THEN THE LAST TIME YOU SAW ME!" he came and showed his body in full from he was big and fat and had muscle everywhere wore a small head band that had something shiny in it "COME ON I WANT TO FIGHT YOU AMI!" he moved forward "hey Ami's not going to fight you, I am!" Yusuke said "I DON'T CARE WHO GOES FIRST YOUR NOT GOING TO LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE ME! I'M TO FAST FOR YOU! STUPID HUMANS!" Naku said "I'LL EAT YOU IN ONE BITE!" Yusuke moved up and got on the fighting mat which was in the middle of the room "get ready to go guys as soon as I'm done with this guy I'll catch up with you!" Yusuke said "we can't leave you!" Kurama said "yeah!" I said "you'd better not die!" Kuwabara said "JUST GO!" Yusuke said  
Well I've got homework and I got to think for a little and review this story I love reading them I want to know what ya think of InuYasha and YYH cross over? Tell me what ya think ok? Well more later! Ja ne! Bye-Bye 


	9. Never Letting Go

Never Letting Go  
  
So about the InuYasha and YYH cross over I'm thinking of doing it anyway it sounds so cool! But I'm going to be in it too! It's going to be cool its going to be next after this story! Oh and YYH is not mine and never will be nor is the cast mine I just write stuff about it! Ok so read on! * Types * oh and I have school now * I think I told you guys already didn't I? * So it's going to take longer to make a story  
  
We did what Yusuke said we went on with out him we didn't want to but he threaded us so we really had no choice so we ran. 3 of the doors in chamber went down and in the bottom was hell or just spikes really. Kuwabara had told us the 3 doors were bad and had no energy so we picked the only door with the energy behind it. We ran then we saw yet another door "I Destroyed most of my gang members died the only one that lived was Naku," I said * So Nancy must be here * I thought hoping it wasn't really her "come in Ami I have been waiting for you" a soft voice said "come in and don't hold back your energy!" we opened the door and saw a small room with a bed in the middle of the small room and a shadow figure right next to the bed "hey my old room never thought I'd see it again." I said, "Hey  
  
Who are you?" pointing at the shadow "it's amusing how you don't remember me it's a shame that your little friends have come to help you and you can't help them even the boy you call Yusuke and the one you love what's his name again? Oh yes." The shadow said "Kurama" I gasped then I turned around to find that the others were gone "Where are they? And who are you?" I yelled "its me you idiot!" then the figure came out of the shadow I put my hands over my mouth but just enough to say "Nancy?" I started to cry and then I ran over to her "Nancy!" I said and hugged her "get off me you idiot!" she said pushing me away "Nancy Its you its really you!" I said stepping back a few steps  
  
"I hope you didn't forget me Nancy I know I didn't forget you" smiling then something hit me * Kurama! * "You just don't get it do you? Your stupid friends are dieing or at least almost there!" She said with an evil voice and tone "and they are dieing just for you! Lets watch shall we?" she said then I felt a tight squeezed on my waist then my arms and hands then my legs and feet "OH!" I said then a small screen appeared "Kurama! Yusuke! Kuwabara! Hiei!" I yelled they were fighting each other! * But how? * "Want to know how? Its easy all I had to do was give them a pill! But of course I used your image to make them take it and tell them that it's the only way to protect them from evil! The pill is what's turning them against each other!" then she smiled a wicked smile * no it can't be someone must of thought it wasn't me * I thought then I saw I the screen Hiei was just standing there staring at .. us!  
  
And then Kurama was doing the same thing then Yusuke and Kuwabara! "What are they doing?" she yelled at the screen "did you think that small pill can control us?" Yusuke said, "He can hear us?" I asked, "of course so that way they can you and you can hear them," she said "well that didn't work out guess I will have to kill you Ami!" as she said that the straps on me started to tighten "AH!" I yelled * it's on too tight! * I thought "Ami!" I heard Kurama saying "guys . help . me ." were the last things I said all I could do was hear what was going on  
  
Kurama's point of view **I wanted to do the point of view because it makes more scenes**  
  
"Ami!" I said watching her as she was being strangled to death "Ami!" Yusuke jumped up to the screen "Shot Gun!" the screen was broken by the attack then I jumped in the small room where Ami was ". Kurama ." was all I could hear from her "Ami" I yelled then I ran to her "Ami are you ok?" I asked putting my hands on her face "Ami! Yusuke! Her face is so cold!" I said "Rose Whip!" the whip cut the straps that were on her then she fell to the ground not moving "Ami!" I ran to her side "wake up Ami!" then I saw her eyes open slowly ". Kurama?" She said "find . Nancy . she took the orb ."  
  
She said then her eyes closed "Ami!" I yelled then looked at her hand. Her hand was bleeding there was a hole in it "the orb?" I said to my self "come on Kurama we gotta find Nancy!" Yusuke said, "Get Ami and lets go!" I picked her up and ran with the others. Ami's point of view  
  
I felt arms under me and wind in my face it was cold but the arms and feelings were warm **I got that out of a book ^^ doesn't really make any scenes .** "who's there?" I asked my voice sounded bad then the wind stop then I felt the ground I opened my eyes "Kurama!" I yelled and hugged him then he hugged back "Ami your awake!" Yusuke said running toward us and Kuwabara right behind him "hey cool! Your alive!" Kuwabara said I looked at Kurama and smiled "thanks for helping me now lets go and find Nancy and the orb!" I said trying to get up but fell down "Ami you ok?" Kurama asked "I guess I don't have my strength back yet" I said trying to get up again but this time Kurama was there helping me grabbing my waist I blushed trying not to show it then I saw the locket it was open then I read it "Kurama I hope you will remember me your one and only ." I didn't want to finish it I was to afraid to read it but I did anyway " . friend ." the last of it was scratched off "hey Kurama" I said I could still feel his hand on my waist **^^** I put my hand on his and looked up at him "what's that say in your locket?" I said pointing at it he quickly grabbed it "its nothing really" then he pulled the necklace off then he stopped "Ami I want you to have it" He said and put the necklace around my neck "but Kurama ." I started to say but I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say but he stopped me from saying it by kissing me ** is that cool or what? You might hate it but I think its cute ^^** "Kurama! This is no time to make out!" Yusuke yelled, "Hey no fair I thought she liked me!" Kuwabara said he stopped "Kurama ." I said softly "man Kurama I wanted her!" Kuwabara said, "Kuwabara your still scared of me!" I said trying to walk again "careful" Kurama said I could walk now "hurry up will you?" Hiei said "hey Hiei I haven't heard from you in a while what happened to you?" Kuwabara said "nothing now we better walk faster Nancy has the other part of orb now so we need to go." Hiei said as he turned around and started to walk "right" I said running with Kurama hand and hand * I now have other friends to worry about but what is Nancy going to do with the orb? She died then she came back how could this be? Maybe I should worry about that later * I thought then I tighten my grip a little and looked up at him and gave him a little smile and he smiled back * I have Kurama to worry about I care about him too! Now I have to protect every one * I thought then we walked down a dark hallway  
  
Pretty good huh? Well if I have time I'll write more but there's only going to be 10 chaps then I'm going to write the IY and YYH cross over well remember to give a review I love getting them! Well more later bye-bye! Ja ne! 


	10. The End

The End  
  
Well how is that for a headline? Anyway I think this is going to be a long one I'm not really sure I guess you will have to wait! ^^ Anyway read on!  
  
We finally made it to Nancy's door "ok guy's it's my turn to fight" I said "I'm going to try my best to help her" I said "just be careful" Kurama said then he kissed me then pulled away "and good luck" Yusuke stepped in and looked at me "hey careful alright?" he said and then gave me a pat on the back "and try not to die" he said "hey we'll be here cheering you on!" Kuwabara said jumping up and down then pointing at the door "come on we got to save her!" "Right!" I yelled then I opened the door "oh man this place is big wish it wasn't so cold though." Yusuke said "its just right for a person like Nancy" Hiei said "hey!" I said grabbing Hiei shirt "I'd watch it if I were you" "its true you know" he said then I let him down "yeah your right I guess," I said then I stepped in "I'm here!" I yelled in to the room "welcome back Ami it's nice to see you again" a voice said then I realized it was  
  
Nancy then she appeared "Nancy! Why are you doing this?" I yelled, "It's easy really" she said, "I found out that it was you who killed my parents" I couldn't move * but it wasn't me * I thought to my self * it was my fault but I took you in and cared for you * "but it wasn't me!" I said, "I don't care who killed them I was going to kill them sooner or later but your stupid gang got to them before I could!" she said yelling I just stood there shacking and I felt anger in me then I felt hands on my face then Nancy appeared in front of me with her hands on my face * I didn't even see her! * I thought "now" she said in a low voice "its time for you to die and I don't want to be rude" she said then she disappeared and then I saw Kurama eyes open wide that's when I saw Nancy she had her hands around his neck! "I want your new friends to go with you!" she tighten her grip on Kurama's neck "Kurama!" I yelled  
  
Then Nancy disappeared and Kurama fell to the ground "Kurama!" Yusuke and the other ran toward him "I'm fine" I heard Kurama say "I'm going to kill you first them I'm going to kill them" Nancy's voice was so loud then she appeared once again "no more playing around lets fight!" she said then she jumped in the air "come and get me!" then I jumped up in to the air she caught me off guard and kicked me in the side "ah!" then I punched her she kicked and I kicked it lasted for about 20 minutes then I used my special tactic I got behind her and "Sling Shot!" my energy was forming into a sling shot and out of nowhere she pulled a sword out and cut me "I'm . cut ." then I fell to the ground and I put my hand on the place where she got me she cut me right on me chest cutting into my chest and ripping my costume just enough to see all the blood "I . can't . believe . it.." I said trying to get up  
  
"Well believe it I'm going to kill you and your friends you thought that we were friends? That's so funny I wish you could see your face right now you look so pale" she said smiling then she came back down and now she was standing there smiling the her face changed and she looked angry "I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO KILL YOU FOR THE LONGEST TIME AND YET YOU THOUGHT SOME ONE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME?" she yelled at me then she grabbed by my shirt and started to shack me "YOUR SO STUPID! NOW THANKS TO YOU I HAVE THE ORB AND I CAN BECOME POWERFUL! THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU DID RIGHT! YOU FOOL!"  
  
Then she started to punch me in the face and the stomach "WHY ARE YOU NOT FIGHTING BACK?" she yelled in my face then she let go of my shirt I fell to the ground "I . could . never hurt . my friend ." I said getting up again "even . if my friend beat me . Up I could never . ever do that" I said "YOU FOOL YOU GOING TO DIE IF DON'T GET BACK ON THE GROUND YOU'LL LOSE TO MUCH BLOOD!" she yelled pushing me down on he ground "what . do you care. you wanted me dead. so I'm going to make . it easy for you" I said then I grabbed Nancy my the neck and whispered into her ear "the orb is going to kill you if you don't be careful" then I started to walk to the others but I didn't make it I fell to my knees then I face first to the ground "Ami!" I heard Kurama yelling and the others running toward me * I'm not going to make it * after a little bit I felt more powerful then I opened my eyes it was  
  
No Way! - It was Nancy! She was healing me! "Nancy? What's going on?" I said then I felt a sharp pain in my side and chest "sit down your not fully healed" a voice said then I looked behind me it was Kurama and Hiei "where's Yusuke and Kuwabara?" I asked "and what happened?" then I turned to Nancy "well I was being controlled by some guy who some how found my body he reborned me and made me evil"-----**gezz that's so cheesy** she said "and Yusuke and Kuwabara went to go and get him" she that with a smile "so you won't try to kill me right?" I asked "right" she said then she finished healing me we got up and found Yusuke and Kuwabara they were finishing up a fight with the guy that controlled Nancy. Then after we finally got Yusuke and Kuwabara off the guy we left the castle and went to Kurama's and ate a lot of food we cleaned Kurama out and then we stayed there over night talking most of the night then we went to sleep "Kurama? Are you a wake?" I whispered to him we were in his room I was on the bed and he was on the floor next to the bed "well now I am." He said, "What's wrong?" "Well now that Nancy is back we need a place to live so can we stay here?" "Yeah sure" he said sleepy and yawned and fell back to sleep * thanks Kurama who know what other adventures are coming up * I thought then I fell asleep.  
  
Well that's it for this one hope you liked it I missed up a little well later I'm going to start on the IY and YYH cross over! Ja ne! 


End file.
